


Little Indulgences

by Kiraly



Series: Kiraly's 100 Fics Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Decadence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Love, Sensuality, body jewelry, chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emil has the luxury of time and privacy, he likes to do things a certain way. He deserves a treat every now and then, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this drawing by Jureeya](http://jureeya.tumblr.com/post/147467355803/there-is-context-for-this-but-since-theres-no), which was in turn inspired by [this post](http://vefanyar.tumblr.com/post/147160805010), which was inspired by [this.](http://seventybyheart.tumblr.com/post/147158512133/having-one-of-those-lets-parse-out-a-bunch-of) (Links not necessarily safe for work, and the second link mentions a sexual f/m relationship).
> 
> I can't actually write the full-on chocolate cake scene, but I decided I could write what might come before it. So I did.
> 
> Fills prompt 76 of the prompt challenge: Sexy

Half the fun was in the preparations.

At least, Emil thought so, and in this case his opinion was the only one that mattered. He liked to draw it out, take his time. There was a certain sensuous pleasure in anticipation. So he lingered over the setup, made it into a kind of ritual. The wait, he thought, made for a greater reward.

He started with a hot bath, letting perfumed steam enfold him until every muscle relaxed. When he emerged, smelling of forests and vanilla with a hint of smoke from the candles, he dried his hair and smoothed it down until it shone. His eyes were next: careful touches of color, the barest hint of eyeliner and mascara. It only took a little bit to emphasize his eyes, brilliant blue against his naturally rosy skin. He gave his hair one more fluff for good measure, then made his way to the bedroom.

Emil paused by the closet door for a long time, perusing the contents. He ran his hands over the fabrics, passing over anything that didn’t slip through his fingers like water. Eventually he decided on slightly sheer pants that hung low across his hips, falling in shimmering blue folds to his feet. With the silky fabric whispering against his skin, he padded to the jewelry box.

Earrings, first: gold hoops that glinted against his hair. Then the thin chains that circled his abdomen, dripping tiny pearls and more strands of gold past his hips. He made adjustments as needed, gently aligning the center medallion with his navel and brushing his fingers down to untangle the twists in the chain. When every golden loop lay to his satisfaction and the cold metal warmed against his skin, he brought out more chains and repeated the process with his chest and shoulders. Two necklaces, with more pearls and more fine chain, then the smaller pieces. Bracelets. An arm band. A golden ring, the one family heirloom he’d kept for himself.

Thus adorned, clinking gently as he crossed the room, he allowed himself a moment of self-congratulation. Everything was going to be perfect. A bottle of red wine breathed on the table, next to a generous slice of rich chocolate cake. He’d save those for afterwards. The bed had clean silk sheets, scented with lavender and rose petals. More roses nestled in a vase by the window, which was open just wide enough to let in the sound of rustling leaves. A selection of fragrant oils waited on the nightstand, warming next to one of the many candles.

Emil sighed, certain that everything was as it should be. There was something decadent about arranging all of this, and satisfaction in knowing that the person it was meant for would enjoy it to the fullest. Content in that knowledge, Emil eased himself onto the bed and reached over to pull the gauzy sheet away from his full-length mirror. His reflection smiled at him, dropping a hand to his waistband to run fingers over the delicate chain and smooth silk.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Emil murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SSSSinners, look what you made me do. 
> 
> I have no idea if the rating is appropriate or not, because I am all about implying Things and stopping before Things actually happen. (Also, suggestions welcome for what the "shipping" category should be...it's not shippy _between_ two people, but it is about a certain kind of relationship - Emil/Emil, if you will.)


End file.
